batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Batman (Bruce Wayne)
Die Figur Batman wurde 1939 von dem Autor Bill Finger und dem Zeichner Bob Kane kreiert und erschien erstmals in Nummer 27 der Reihe Detective Comics (aus der später der Verlag DC Comics entstand). Kane und Finger wurden durch die Romanfigur Zorro und die Comicfigur The Shadow beeinflusst. Batman ist die geheime zweite Identität des Milliardärs Bruce Wayne, der als Fledermaus verkleidet Jagd auf die Verbrecher von Gotham City macht. Der Name Bruce Wayne geht auf den schottischen Freiheitskämpfer Robert the Bruce und den amerikanischen Nationalhelden Mad Anthony Wayne zurück.Bill Finger in Sterankos History of Comics 1, 1970 Geschichte des Charakters thumb|left|Batmans erster Auftritt in Detective Comics 27 im Mai 1939 Goldenes Zeitalter (1930er bis 1950er Jahre) Silbernes Zeitater (1956 bis etwa 1970) thumb|150px Vor den 1980ern war Batman ein gutgelaunter Moralapostel, und zum ersten mal in den 1950er Jahren erschienen Batman Comics auch in Deutschland. Bis in die Anfänge der 80er Jahre blieb die Charakterisierung von Batman als moralisch korrekter Superheld, der sich mit seinem Milliardenvermögen allerlei ausgefallene Gimmicks aneignet, erhalten. An die Grenze der Satire wurde Batman mit seiner Fernsehserie von William Dozier und dem darauf basierenden Film Batman hält die Welt in Atem getrieben, wo Batman für Robin immer einen pädagogisch wertvollen Rat auf Lager hat und die Gimmicks der beiden teilweise ins lächerlich- trashige abdriften (Beispielsweise das "Anti Haifisch Batspray). Modernes Zeitalter (1980er bis heute) In den 1980ern veränderte sich die Darstellung des Batman. Alles wurde düsterer und ernster. Diese Entwicklung wurde von Frank Miller im 1986 erschienenen "Die Rückkehr des dunklen Ritters" ("The Dark Knight Returns") weitergetragen und verstärkt. Dort wird ein wesentlich glaubwürdigeres und bitteres Bild von Bruce Wayne gezeichnet, wie es davor nie der Fall war. Auch das Ende 1989 veröffentlichte "Arkham Asylum - Ein düsteres Haus in einer finsteren Welt" von Grant Morrison und Dave McKean ging in diese Richtung und sprach explizit ein erwachsenes Publikum an. Es gilt bis heute als die erfolgreichste Graphic Novel. Diese beiden Veröffentlichungen prägten die Batman Geschichten bis heute und haben ihn maßgeblich zu dem gemacht, was er heute ist.Im Jahr 1989 erschien der Film Batman von Tim Burton, mit Michael Keaton in der Rolle des Batman, welcher eine neue Batmania auslöste ,es folgte eine direkte Fortsetzung(Batmans Rückkehr 1992) . thumb|left|140px Anfang der 90er Jahre wurde Batman zwischenzeitlich von Charakteren gespielt, die Bruce Wayne vertreten sollten (Dieser hatte sich das Rückrat gebrochen). Vertreten wurde er durch Jean Paul Valley, auch bekannt als "Azrael". Er war im Gegensatz zu Wayne äusserst brutal und schreckte auch nicht vor Mord zurück. Nach Waynes Genesung kam es zum Kampf zwischen dem "neuen" und dem "alten" Batman, dessen Ausgang von den US-amerikanischen Lesern per Abstimmung besiegelt werden konnte. Die Abstimmung fiel mit einer großen Mehrheit zthumbugunsten des alten Batmans aus. 1992 startet in den USA die sehr erfolgreiche Zeichentrickserie Batman: The Animated Series welche bis heute unter Fans Kultstatus geniesst. In den Jahren 1995 (Batman Forever) und 1997 (Batman und Robin) erschienen 2 weitere Batman Verfilmungen unter der Regie von Joel Schumacher,mit jeweils einem neuen Batman Darsteller .Diese beiden Filme folgten aber eher dem Geiste der 1966er Tv Serie und dem bunten und Familienfreundlichen Batman des Silver Age und verschreckten dadurch viele Bat-Fans . Die Darstellung von Batman, wie sie von Miller in den 1980ern geprägt wurde, findet sich heute sehr deutlich in der Filmreihe von Christopher Nolan wieder, 2005 mit Batman Begins, 2008 mit The Dark Knight und 2012 mit The Dark Knight Rises. Biografie Hinweis: Die Biografie bezieht sich auf Bruce Wayne. Andere Personen, die das Kostüm des Dunklen Ritters getragen haben, siehe Batman (Begriffserklärung) Bruce Wayne ist der Sohn von Thomas und Martha Wayne. Die Geschichte der Waynes ist seit Generationen eng mit der Geschichte ihrer Heimatstadt Gotham City verknüpft. Nach einem Kinobesuch mit dem jungen Bruce wurden die beiden von einem Dieb ausgeraubt und erschossen. Bruce überlebte - und schwor Rache. Er verwendete die folgenden Jahre und einen Teil seines geerbten Vermögens darauf, Körper und Geist zu trainieren. Er untersuchte Gerüchte, dass die geheime Organisation "Der Rat der Eulen" Gotham City hinter den Kulissen steuert und für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich ist. Doch alle Spuren führten ins Nichts und es scheint, als sei der Rat seit Jahren inaktiv. Bruce begann, um die Welt zu reisen und lernte von den besten Kriminologen und Kampfsportlern. Wieder zurück in Gotham City merkte er bald, dass seine Fähigkeiten allein nicht ausreichen würden, um Verbrecher erfolgreich zu bekämpfen. Er musste sie einschüchtern, ein Symbol werden. Während er noch darüber nachdachte, wie er dies am besten bewerkstelligen könnte, flog eine Fledermaus, die ihr Nest in einer Höhle unter dem Wayne Anwesen hatte, durch sein Fenster. Dies war die Inspiration, die Bruce brauchte. Der Entschluss, eine Fledermaus als Symbol zu verwenden, wird auch wieder recht unterschiedlich ausgelegt. Während sich in einigen Fassungen einfach eine Fledermaus in das Wayne Anwesen verirrt, als Bruce sich gerade ein passendes Symbol überlegt, erzählen die Nolan Filme von einem Bruce Wayne, der als Kind in einen Brunnen fällt und dort von einem Schwarm aufgeschreckter Fledermäuse attackiert und traumatisiert wird, was er später überwindet und gegen seine Feinde richtet. Leben als Erwachsener thumb|140px Nach aussen gibt sich Bruce Wayne als arroganter Schnösel und Playboy, der sein Milliardenvermögen genießt und sich ein schönes Leben als Erbe von Wayne Enterprises macht. Wayne Enterprises ist ein großes Unternehmen, das sich hauptsächlich mit der Entwicklung und Erforschung fortschrittlicher Technologien befasst, durch das Bruce sich aber auch mit allerlei Hightech Ausrüstung ausstatten kann. Das dasein als reicher Frauenheld dient ihm als Tarnung für seine Identität als Batman. Für die Verbrechensbekämpfung hat er sich vorgenommen, niemals jemanden zu töten, solange es zu verhindern ist, und niemals eine Schusswaffe zu benutzen, was mit dem Trauma durch den Mord an seinen Eltern zusammenhängt. Die Gothamer Bürger stehen Batman gegenüber gespalten da. Einige halten ihn für einen Helden, die anderen für einen Verrückten, der Selbstjustiz walten lässt und eingesperrt gehört. Auch innerhalb des Gotham City Police Departments sind die Meinungen unterschiedlich und vor allem davon abhängig, unter wessen Leitung die Polizei gerade steht. Werdegang ausgehend vom DC Relaunch 2011 thumb|left Vor sechs Jahren Batman begann seinen Kreuzzug gegen das Böse. Er arbeitete im Verborgenen, viele hielten ihn für eine Urban Legend. Seine Hauptgegner zu dieser Zeit war das organisierte Verbrechen, allen voran Roman Falcone, sowie die Korruption innerhalb der Polizei. Das Gotham City Police Department wurde dann auch schnell auf ihn aufmerksam. Im Glauben, sie haben es mit einem Wesen mit übermenschlichen Kräften zu tun, setzten sie eine Sondereinheit auf ihn an. Vor fünf Jahren Der Hinweis, dass jemand eine Bombe in Gotham City legen will, bringt Batman auf die Fährte eines Paradämonen von Apokolips. Zusammen mit Green Lantern, Superman, Flash, Wonder Woman, Aquaman und Cyborg schafft Batman es, eine Invasion durch Darkseids Armeen zurückzuschlagen. Als Folge dieses Ereignisses gründen die Helden zusammen die Justice League. Batman gibt seinen Status als Urban Legend auf und tritt vor laufende Kameras. Er beginnt, mit dem Gotham City Police Department, allen voran Commissioner James Gordon zusammenzuarbeiten. Er nimmt den Waisen Dick Grayson auf und bildet ihn zu Robin aus. Eine neue Form von Gegnern, Geistesgestörte und Exzentriker wie Joker, Riddler oder Penguin nimmt Batmans Aufmerksamkeit in Anspruch. Nachahmer in aller Welt, wie der Argentinier Gaucho oder die Engländer Knight und Squire werden durch Batman inspiriert, und man findet sich für kurze Zeit zum Club der Helden zusammen. In der folgenden Zeit werden Batmans Fälle bizarrer. Immer mehr Abenteuer finden ihren Weg in Batmans schwarzes Buch. Ein Experiment des Psychologen Dr.Hurt zu Halluzinationen. Vor vier Jahren Der Ökoterrorist Ra's Al Ghul ist nur einer von vielen Anlässen für Batman, rund um die Welt zu reisen. Dick Grayson verlässt Batmans Reichweite und nimmt den Namen Nightwing an. Batman ersetzt ihn durch den Straßenjungen Jason Todd. Vor drei Jahren Der Joker schießt auf Barbara Gordon und beendet ihre Karriere als Batgirl. Kurz darauf tötet er Jason Todd.Tim Drake findet Bruce Waynes und Dick Graysons Geheimnisse heraus und wird der dritte Robin. Aber Tim ist nicht der einzige. Auch Bane kommt hinter Bruce Waynes Geheimnis und bricht Batman. Zunächst mental, indem er alle Gegner Batmans aus dem Arkham Asylum befreit und auf Gotham City loslässt, schließlich auch körperlich, als er in die Batcave eindringt und den völlig erschöpften, an seine Grenzen getriebenen Batman im Kampf besiegt und sein Rückgrat verletzt. Vor zwei Jahren Ein Erdbeben beschädigt Gotham City so stark, dass es von dem Rest der Vereinigten Staaten abgeschnitten wird und als Niemandsland behandelt wird. Mit der Hilfe von Lex Luthor und Bruce Wayne wird die Stadt aber letztlich wieder aufgebaut. Stephanie Brown wird kurzzeitig zum vierten Robin. Vor einem Jahr Talia Al Ghul, die Tochter von Ra's Al Ghul schickt ihren Sohn nach Gotham City, wo er von seinem Vater lernen soll. Damian Wayne stellt sich allerdings gegen die Familie seiner Mutter und wird schließlich zum vierten Robin. Dr. Hurt ist zurück und organisiert eine gigantische Verschwörung, die Bruce Wayne um den Verstand bringen soll. Er scheitert. Darkseid tötet Batmans Körper und schickt seinen Geist in die Vergangenheit, von wo aus dieser sich durch die Jahrhunderte zurück in die Gegenwart kämpft. In der Zwischenzeit wird er von Dick Grayson als Batman vertreten. Seine eigene Sterblichkeit vor Augen geführt, sieht Batman ein, dass auch er nicht ewig leben wird und schmiedet Pläne, ein weltweites Netzwerk aus Batmen aufzubauen. Offiziell von Bruce Wayne finanziert, soll Batman Incorporated die Welt verbessern. Zu ihren Mitgliedern zählen Batwing, Gaucho und Nightrunner. Heute Barbara Gordons Verletzung wird geheilt, und sie nimmt erneut die Identität von Batgirl an. Batman findet Hinweise darauf, dass der Rat der Eulen doch nicht inaktiv ist. Orte, Organisationen, Gadgets, Andere Charaktere die Batman waren Wichtige Orte *'Monarch Theater:' Das Monarch Theater war ein altes Lichtspielhaus nicht weit gelegen vom Park Row District in Gotham City. Vor vielen Jahren besuchte die Familie Wayne das Kino um den Film "Die Maske des Zorro" zu sehen, kurz nach dem Verlassen des Kinos wurden sie von dem Kriminellen Joe Chill überfallen wobei Thomas und Martha Wayne durch die Schüsse aus Chills Waffe getötet wurden, nur der kleine Bruce überlebte diesen Vorfall. *'Wayne Manor' *'Bat-Höhle' *'Wayne Tower: '''Hauptsitz von Wayne Enterprises mitten in Gotham City. Organisationen Gadgets und Waffen Zur Ausrüstung von Batman gehören zahlreiche Gadgets wie Gaspellets, Enterhaken, Nachtsichtgeräte oder auch Kontaktlinsen, die eine Datenverbindung zum Computer in der Batcave ermöglichen und per Augmented Reality Informationen preisgeben können.Viele dieser Gadgets befinden sich im Batgürtel.thumb|133px|Der Batgürtel Andere Charaktere, die Batman waren *Jean Paul Valley: Als Bruce Wayne während der Knightfall-Saga das Rückgrat gebrochen wurde und er daher längere Zeit gelähmt im Rollstuhl verbringen musste, wurde er von Jean Paul Valley, alias Azrael, vertreten. Valley nutzte dabei ein komplett neues Kostüm, mehr eine High-Tech-Rüstung. Valley war allerdings psychisch labil, schlug oft durch Gewaltexzesse über die Stränge, und scheute auch nicht davor zurück, Gegner zu töten. Interessanterweise war diese Art von Batman ein Experiment des Verlages, der sich, angesichts des Erfolges von Comicserien wie Spawn, die Frage stellte, inwiefern der „altmodische“ Batman noch zeitgemäß war. Der Großteil der Leserschaft wünschte sich jedoch den „echten“ Batman zurück und nach seiner Genesung eroberte sich Wayne das Fledermauskostüm von Valley, der nicht freiwillig abtreten wollte, zurück. *Dick Grayson: Nach dem vermeintlichen Tod von Bruce Wayne wurde Dick Grayson, der der erste Robin war und später die Identität von Nightwing hatte und der Wayne ja bereits zu Lebzeiten mehrmals vertreten hatte (u.a. noch vor Jean Paul Valley, während der Knightfall Saga), zum neuen Batman, mit Waynes Sohn Damian an seiner Seite als neuem Robin. *Jason Todd: Der jahrelang totgeglaubte und inzwischen auch längst erwachsene zweite Robin, Jason Todd, erhob ebenfalls Anspruch auf die Rolle als Batman, da er sich als legitimer Nachfolger Waynes betrachtete. In seiner Zeit als Batman mordete und folterte er jedoch, was ihm zufolge nötig sei, um Verbrechern wieder mehr Furcht und Respekt vor dem Kostüm zu lehren. *Tim Drake: Der dritte Robin und spätere Red Robin zog sich während Bruce Waynes vermeintlichem Tod ebenfalls das Kostüm des dunklen Ritters über, um herauszufinden, wer in Batmans Namen die Folterungen und Verbrechen begeht. *Damian Wayne: In einer Geschichte, die Ereignisse aus der Zukunft schildert, wird er der neue Batman. *Terry McGinnis.Erstmals eingeführt in der Serie Batman of the Future wurde seine Geschichte später auch in den offiziellen Comic-Kanon von DC übernommen. *Weitere Personen als Batman erschienen in diversen Einzelbänden,so vertraten z.b. Superman und Alfred Pennyworth manchmal Bruce Wayne um dessen Geheimidentität zu schützen. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Bruce Wayne ist ein Mensch, der durch jahrelanges geistiges und körperliches Training in absoluter Topform ist. Er ist ein Einzigartiger Athlet, in allen Arten der Selbstverteidigung geübt; Weltberühmter Detektiv; Entfesslungskünstler; Meister der Verkleidung Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher Filme Zeichentrickfilme Serien Videospiele Quellen Es wird seit längerem diskutiert, ob Batmans Motive – Bekämpfung des Verbrechens und der Korruption in Gotham City – tatsächlich so selbstlos sind, wie sie auf den ersten Blick erscheinen. Kritiker bemerken, dass der Milliardär Bruce Wayne durch sein Alter Ego Batman im Grunde nur das System schützt, aus dem er seinen Wohlstand zieht. Allerdings lässt dieser Ansatz den psychologischen Hintergrund von Bruce Waynes Batman-Werdung, die Ermordung seiner Eltern, außer Betracht. Zudem muss erwähnt werden, dass Batman in erster Linie kein Gesetzeshüter ist und auf Gerechtigkeit pocht, sondern vor allem Rachegefühle seinen Antrieb ausmachen. Manche Comicversionen, wie etwa die von Frank Miller oder Jim Lee zeigen des Weiteren einen Batman der seine Ziele fanatisch, fast wie ein Psychopath, verfolgt und beinahe rücksichtslos gegen seine Feinde vorgeht, wenngleich er seine selbst gesetzten Richtlinien befolgt. Außerdem zeigen diese Versionen, dass Batman durch sein Auftreten und seine Kostümierung zu einem großen Teil auch selbst die Feinde schuf, die er nun bekämpft. Zwar gab es Jahrzehnte, in denen Batman gelegentlich einen flapsigen Spruch auf den Lippen hatte oder man ihn gar mal lächeln sah (ein Lachen war allerdings schon immer sehr selten), doch ein Strahlemann ist er nie gewesen. Schon immer war Batman ein ambivalenter Charakter, ein grimmiger und verbitterter Kerl, der ernst und asketisch seiner Aufgabe nachgeht. So meint Steve Kups vom Panini Verlag, Batman sei „ohnehin nicht immer sonderlich liebenswert auftretend, manchmal aber ein außerordentliches Arschloch“ (bezogen auf die Reihe ''All Star Batman von Miller und Lee).[2] Der deutsche Batman-Experte Lars Banhold diagnostiziert bei Batman zudem gar Züge eines Soziopathen; ernst, humorlos und mit fragwürdigen Moralvorstellungen bezüglich Rache und Selbstjustiz.[3] Eine eindeutige politische Ausrichtung von Batman ist laut Lars Banhold kaum möglich. Vielmehr richte sich diese je nach Interpretation des jeweiligen Autors. So wirke er in manchen Comics anarchistisch, in anderen wiederum faschistoid.[3] Batman gilt als einer der beliebtesten Superhelden, der auch den verlagseigenen Superman schlägt. Gründe hierfür dürften der mitunter missmutige Batman mit all seinen Schwächen und Kanten sein, der damit, gegenüber dem Pfadfinder Superman, mehr Leser anspricht. Der Schriftsteller Dietmar Dath beschreibt dies in der FAZ so, dass Superman so ist, wie wir gerne wären, Batman dagegen so ist, wie wir sind, nur besser.[4] Kategorie:HauptCharakter Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Batman